Together Alone
by CelestialBlaze
Summary: When a tragic incident leaves Sawako alone to fend for herself, will Shouta come to her rescue? It'll take a lot of grief, pain and a broken leg or two to find out! Not a fighting one, trust me, just read please? It'll make me happy please R&R
1. You Slipped from Between my Fingers

**HELLLOOOOS PEOPLES, I'M BAAAAACK! (^.-)Did ya miss me guys? This fic is gunna have some major improvements. First of, LESS JAPANESE, second, less noobiness and 3rd a better storyline. Oh yeah, I turned After Okinawa into a two-shot. This is going to be quite a long fic, so favourite it if you like it, or you'll miss all my chapter updates! I found that though my current obsession is Ao no Exorcist, I can write stories for KnT easier, so that's why I'm doing this one. I might to random 3 chapter long ones of AnE or the anime I happen to be watching at the moment. Right now it's Kuroshitsuji- check out both the ones I mentioned, they're AWESOME! ESPECIALLY AO NO EXORCIST OR BLUE EXORCIST IN ENGLISH FOR ALL YOU NOOBS! (^-^) OH YEAH, in this story _I _call everyonr by their first name, but the characters might call each other differently- for example Shouta calling Sawako 'Kuronuma' and vice versa. Btw, the neighbour in this story is a real character, but the anime doesn't name her, so I came up with my own name, which is a mix of Fujimoto Shiro from Ao no Exorcist and Iwase Aiko ;) When I say that she has a blotchy face, I got the idea from my friend Emily, so yeah, HIYA EMILLLYYY! She might be joining the fanficcing world, so i'll promote her in my next chapter :D Okay, rant over, here's chapter one of Together Alone- You Slipped Out From Between My Fingers! ~(¬.¬~) I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING, OTHERWISE KAZEHAYA WOULDN'T BE BEING SUCH A NOOBY IDIOT RIGHT NOW AND THEY WOULD HAVE HAD THEIR FIRST KISS ALREADY!**

**_Chapter 1- You Slipped Out From Between My Fingers_**

* * *

><p>As always, Kuronuma Sawako returned at seven o clock sharp from her early morning walk. As it was winter, the sun was only just announcing its arrival with its daily vibrancy when she bounded up her front drive. She felt refreshed, and eager to face the day- her jogs usually resulted in her arriving at school half an hour early due to being overly enthusiastic- at least, until she reached her front door. Upon reaching it, Sawako opened it with her new-found zeal and stepped across her house's threshold, opening her mouth to greet her parents- until she remembered. Her voice buried itself deep inside her, causing Sawako to lose all ability to speak. As she recalled the memories from two weeks ago, a single tear managed to seep out of her tightly clenched eyes...<p>

* * *

><p>She had returned home, quite happy as it had been a good day at school, to find a woman sitting on her doorstep. Sawako instantly recognised her as her neighbour, Fujimoto Iwase, and was about to greet her when she noticed her red, swollen eyes and slightly blotchy face- and, was it just her imagination, or were there tear streaks in her makeup? Before she could voice her concern, Iwase looked up and met her anxious gaze. For a split-second, a pitying look flashed in her eyes, before it was replaced with a forced air of neutrality- but behind the mask was a profile of deep and utter sadness.<br>"Ah, Sawako-chan, I was waiting for you, how was school?"  
>Still studying Iwase's features, Sawako replied, stating that the day had been average, before inviting her inside for a cup of tea. Her invitation was gladly accepted, and Sawako helped Iwase up from the doorstep. As they both made their way to the door, she realised that her parents' car (they only owned one) wasn't parked in its usual spot in the driveway, which was strange as her mum didn't work and her dad had the day off. However, she dismissed the thought, concluding that they had left for a while.<p>

When tea had been brewed, Sawako joined Iwase at the table, holding two teacups and a tray of homemade biscuits. She put two on Iwase's saucer before handing it to her. They sat in silence for a while, Sawako giving up her valiant efforts to make substantial progress into her biscuit and Iwase not even touching hers, taking a few sips of tea before she, too, gave up. Inhaling deeply, she said  
>"Sawako, you're going to have to be very brave, but I'm always here for you, okay?"<br>Confused, Sawako nodded, before inclining her head for her to continue.  
>"I received a call from the hospital just over an hour ago... it seems that..."<br>She paused, as if trying to find a way to express her feelings without hurting the girl. Eventually, she sighed and decided to just come out with it.  
>"Your parents went out together to do the weekly groceries. Whilst driving around a particularly sharp turn, they were unaware of the drunk driver driving the wrong direction on the same road- obviously, seeing as they couldn't see around the corner."<br>She stole a glance at Sawako, who still wore a befuddled expression but was now beginning to dawn on her that her parents were involved. She decided to get it over with, and continued.  
>"Unable to see him, they turned the corner and collided with his car. An ambulance was called for swiftly, but it was too late. They...they passed away two hours ago..."<br>Iwase was looking at her lap, afraid to look Sawako in the eye. Mustering up as much courage as she could, she shifted her gaze to the girl. All confusion was gone, and had been replaced with utter _shock._ Knowing that she would need some time, she gave her a quick hug, told her to call her when she was feeling a bit better, and let herself out. As she walked away, she pitied the poor girl...

Back inside the kitchen, Sawako was sitting with her bangs over her eyes, tremors coursing through her limp body, still seated at her chair.  
>'How could they...how could they leave me? I never thought, never even considered that one day I'd be left alone because they...<em>died!'<em>  
>Tears were beginning to gather in her lifeless chocolate orbs, so she stood upon her shaky legs and tried to walk up to her room, to sob to her heart's content. But as the grief-stricken girl stumbled into the hallway, she collapsed on the floor and started to weep there instead. The tears kept pouring down her face, collecting in a puddle at her knees as Sawako sobbed and mourned the death of her beloved mother and father.<p>

* * *

><p>She had somehow managed to stumble up to her room, still choking on bitter tears, where she proceeded to flop onto her bed and lament into her pillow. After who-knows-how-long, she regained some composure and walked out into the upper floor corridor. Her room being at the end, on her way to the stairs, she passed her parents' bedroom- or what <em>used <em>to be her parents' bedroom. Placing a hesitant hand on the door handle, she opened the door into the room. Their room was untouched- everything was how it normally was- her mother's makeup and combs on the dresser and her father's ties strewn across the floor. With a halfhearted chuckle, she recalled how much trouble he had deciding on a tie to wear every day. She walked over to their double bed- even if they weren't here any more, if they weren't ever coming back, this room and that bed was still theirs and it always would be. She lay down on the soft mattress, burying her head in the plump pillows She took a deep breath- the pillows still held their scent. She lay there, breathing in the aroma of her cherished parents and allowed herself to cry a little more.

Whilst all this was fleeting through her head, Sawako had succeeded in getting dressed. Her phone buzzed in her pocket, pulling her out of her memories. She gave a little half-smile- the closest she ever got to one nowadays- when she saw who the message was from;

Kazehaya Shouta  
>Subject: School<br>Hey! Wanna walk to school together? I'm waiting at the end of your road, beside the cherry blossom trees- take your time!

She ran downstairs, stopping just before opening the front door. She put on the happiest face she could pull off, before opening the door. Closing it behind her, she spotted Shouta at the end of the road. Wearing her mask of happiness, she joined him.

Before he had met up with Sawako, Shouta had been on the phone to Ryu. He had been leaning against a wall and chatting normally, when Ryu brought up a point that had been nagging him for quite a while.  
>"Hey, Shouta, is everything all right between you and Sawako?"<br>"Yeah, of course, why'd you ask?"  
>"Don't play dumb, Shouta. You've noticed too. Something's been bothering Sawako lately, and I know that you've figured that out because all you do in class is stare at her depressed face with a puzzled expression. Yes, I did notice."<br>"I-it's not like I stare at her _all _the time!"  
>Spluttered a now red-faced Shouta<br>"Mmmhmm."  
>"RYUUUU!"<br>Just then, he heard the sound of a door opening. Seeing Sawako, he said goodbye to Ryu before hanging up the phone. He turned to face her, only to see her 'happy face'. He'd noticed that she'd been trying to hide the fact that she was upset from him, and was hoping that her halfhearted smiles would do the job. But, she didn't realise just how much he cared- he'd always know when something was bothering her. Deciding to confront her later, Shouta acted nonchalent throughout their walk, but Ryu's question was buzzing away at the back of his brain. Maybe...maybe it really _was _his fault?

The day was relatively uneventful until lunch. Shouta invited Sawako to eat their bentos together. A blush apparent on her face, she shyly agreed, and as the pair were about to leave, Yano jumped in front of them.  
>"Ara~! Chizu-chan~! Look, our very own Kazehaya inviting Sawako to eat lunch together~!"<br>"What a romanticist~!"  
>Snickered Chizu.<br>"S-SH-SHUT UP YOU IDIOTS!"  
>As Kazehaya continued to degrade the snickering girls, Sawako blushed violently, casting her eyes to the floor. 'Even after finding out about my parents' death, things like this embarrass me' she thought, as she fought to keep the blossoming rosiness at bay. Eventually, the brunette simply brushed the comments off, grabbed Sawako's hand, and walked past the two girls, who were now laughing so hard that they were close to hyperventilation. Careful not to tug on his girlfriend's arm, he pulled her to the canteen, guiding her to a table in the corner of the room, all the while Sawako was blushing at his contact on her hand. This was one of the few times that he had taken the initiative to hold hands, so she cherished the precious moment, engraving the feeling of his callused fingers in hers. When they had both settled at a table, Sawako reached across it to get her bag, which was dumped on the far side of it, opposite both of them who were sitting side by side- after all, they had to share one bento. (AN Shouta forgot his, okay?) However, it never reached its destination, as another hand intercepted it, clinging and once again entwining her fingers with its own. She looked up in surprise at its owner, to see Shouta, bangs over his eyes hiding most of his face from view- but she could easily tell that he was blushing. The tomato colour kinda gave it away. Suddenly, the vision of her sitting on that dining room chair after hearing the news about her parents attacked her brain, and threatened to bring tears to her eyes. However, she fought to remain happy for Shouta's sake, and didn't succumb to the sobs. Keeping her facade intact, she asked  
>"What's wrong, Kazehaya-kun?"<br>Seeing his face abruptly cloud with apprehension, Sawako gave a gentle little half-smile and squeezed his hand.  
>"You can tell me anything, don't worry! What's bothering you?"<br>Seemingly reassured, Shouta looked her in the eye and with a determined air, said  
>"Kuronume, don't pay heed to what those <em>blockheads <em>say, okay? If they **ever **hurt you, just tell me, and I'll sort it out for you. Got it?"  
>"Hahahaha~! Of course, silly~!"<br>Sawako didn't realise that Shouta was using a round-about way of finding out about what was troubling her. Taking a deep breath, Shouta started  
>"Kuronuma, I've been meaning to ask; wha-"<br>He was cut off by the ground around them beginning to shake.  
>"<strong>E-E-EARTHQUAKE?"<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>So, how was it? :L Better than my first, I hope. I didn't get hardly <em>any <em>reviews on my first, so review please? Or I might cry (;_;) I'm thinking about loads more chapters, already started chapter 2's draft! Okaii, see ya soon, and remember, R&R! ;) AquaLotus, OUT!**


	2. I'm Here

**OMGFGGNFAJJJS I LOVE YOU GUYS! 6 reviews :') I love you all soooo much (^.^) If you R&R this chapter 2, i'll PM you all with a thank you message, unless it's anonymous, obviously (=^.^=) I have been doing already, but yano, just thought I'd say. Sorry if this chapter depresses you, but I promise things will start to look up in chapter 3 (^.-) Oh, yeah, I changed my style of writing slightly for this chapter only- tell me if I succeeded? And remember the girl I said I'd promote, Emily? Well, she's got a fanfiction account! Cue fanfare! Her writing name is 'Scars and Cigarettes' so go and check out the story she uploaded okay? Even though she never said anything about me. But I'm nice, so I will (^^) Oops, had a little rave again, eheh. I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING**

**EXCEPT FOR A WORLD'S SUPPLY OF** **CUPCAKES**

* * *

><p><strong>"E-earthquake?"<strong>

Earthquakes were nothing new in Japan. There was one nearly every week, so the routine of seeking cover under the table you were seated at was engraved onto every brain on the campus. People didn't even pay heed to the shaking, simply moving by memory, unfazed, some even carrying on their conversations under the tables' shelter- well, usually anyway. This time it was different. The earthquake that ripped through the ground jolted every pupil in the canteen. This was a _real _earthquake.  
>"Kuronuma! Come on, under here!"<br>Shouta was instantly at her side, hand in hand, pulling her under the safety of the table, tremors still coursing through the Earth. Crouching side by side as the world shook around them, both could feel the warmth emanating from the other, their hands clasped in search of loving refuge. Glancing at Sawako, Shouta took in her terrified expression, hesitating for a moment before pulling her into a warm, comforting embrace. Her eyes widened at the sudden action as she felt him bury his head in her hair. He began to whisper calm, soothing phrases, the words barely audible over the constant rumbling. However, a single phrase rose above the din, brushing lightly past her ears as she translated the syllables into a coherent sentence;  
>"Don't worry, I'm here. I'll protect you, no matter what."<br>She blushed at the comment, opening her mouth to thank him in an un-planned out action, and as she spoke the first few words, she was sure it was going to turn into something embarrassingly mushy and lovey-dovey, but at that point of time, she didn't care.  
>"Kazehaya-kun, ariga-"<br>"I AM A FLUFFY DINOSAUR THAT LAYS PINK GIRAFFES WITH RAINBOWS COMING OUT OF THEIR BUMS!"  
>Sawako blinked in suprise at being cut off, before shifting her head (which was still buried in Shouta's chest) to a position in which she could see the owner of the remark- and guess who was cowering under the adjacent table? None other then 'The Pinator' as he called himself, or Pin to anyone else- that is, except for Sawako, who due to her formal manner of speech, called him 'Arai-sensei'. Despite the man's evident terrified state, he simply <em>couldn't <em>pass up the opportunity to tease the irked Shouta. He was fuming- correction, _beyond _fuming, which, for reasons beyond his comprehension, Pin found hilarious. Sawako, who was still being held protectively by Shouta, was oblivious to the sparks that flew between the two men's locked gazes, Shouta's looks filled with hate and resentment whereas Pin was trying not to burst into fits of laughter- he failed. His gaze intensifying ten fold, Shouta was about to insult the hysterical 'teacher' when the earthquake suddenly increased in power, causing the ceiling to begin to crumble around the petrified students. Screams resonated throughout the canteen as rubble fell from above. Both Shouta and Pin let the matter drop, deciding to finish it in safer circumstances. Holding her tighter, Shouta tried to cover Sawako from the raining cement as best he could, whereas Pin began to shout for all the students to take cover, standing on the table he was hiding beneath minutes ago apparently unafraid for his own safety. Idiot. His shouts were soon drowned out by the budding roars, as Sawako nestled into Shouta's chest, the feeling blossoming in the pit of her stomach resembling fear and...dread? However, before she could give the strange emotions any thoughts, Pin got squashed by a piece of ceiling. Being the strong (?) man that he is, he quickly pushed off the cement and returned to fetal position underneath the safe haven of the cracked table. Now only aware of Shouta and the ensuing havoc, Sawako didn't notice her position, and her boyfriend, too, was none the wiser to Sawako's stray leg, edging precariously out from under the table...

the ceiling was now falling in gigantic slabs, the rubble falling in random, unpredictable places as the students panicked. All of a sudden, a piece fell directly onto Sawako's exposed right leg. She gave out a gasp of pain, before going limp in Shouta's arms.

**Sawako's POV:**

Suddenly, I felt a huge weight on my right leg, followed shortly by something within it snapping. White hot pain flashed up my body like lightening, paralysing my every limb, including my voice box, meaning that all I could do was gasp when I felt like screaming. All that existed was agony. Moaning, I began to fade away. the last thing I heard was kazehaya frantically shouting my name.  
>'I'm sorry, Kazehaya-kun. Please, don't worry about me.'<br>I tried to say, but my mouth couldn't form the letters...I'm sorry...  
>Then I blacked out.<p>

**Shouta's POV:**

I don't actually know what happened. All I heard was Kuronuma give a long, laboured groan, that simple sound filled with so much pain. Shortly afterwards, she went limp in my arms, her listless body falling against my chest.  
>"Kuronuma? Kuronuma, are you alright? Kuronuma?"<br>I kept repeating, but to no avail as her frame remained unresponsive. I realised that she had fainted by the time that the earthquale subsided. That's when I caught sight of the massive piece of rubble on her right leg. Inside my brain i was _kicking _myself! There was a huge piece of the ceiling on her leg! How could _anyone _miss that? _Idiot _Shouta _idiot! _Deciding to finish my rage on that note, I laid Kuronuma's body on the now still floor, then turning my attention to removing it. I placed my hands on one side of it and braced myself, before using all my strength to push it off her. The sight that met me wasn't an improvement- in fact, I wished that I had kept the rubble in place. Poor Kuronuma's leg was twisted into a horrible angle, quite clearly broken. I collapsed next to her feeble body, taking in her expression, which was even now warped with pain...and yet, her features still managed to remain serene. Almost as if she was... NO! I can't think that. Not now. I need to help her, I can panic later. The fog started to lift from my clouded mind, as I took her hand. I froze. It was cold. _Ice _cold. Could it be that she actually was...? Almost as fast as it had left, the mist began to again blur my perception of the situation. 'No, no, _NO! _I mustn't think that, it's wrong, it's just a broken leg, she'll recover, it'll be okay...won't it? She would forgive me, right?' Panic set in again, rendering my body useless as I tried to regain control of my raging thoughts and emotions- I felt like I was at sea, drifting out into the waves, never to be seen again. That's when Pin showed up, saving me from my depressing developments. He was showing his rare, teacher-like personality.  
>"Is everyone okay? No one's hurt?"<br>Normally, I would have been relieved to see everyone's condition- a bit roughed up, but no casualties, just a lot of dirty clothes and bruises. Ryu had managed to suitably protect Chizuru, for whom he haboured feelings a little bit _past _friendship, if you know what I mean. Kento and Ayane, who were sheltering under the same table, seemed perfectly fine too. But Sawako... I couldn't protect her. Just as a dark aura began to gather around me, making me resemble something of a storm cloud, Pin spun around to survey everyone else's condition, turning shock-still as he caught sight of me kneeling over Sawako's pale, lifeless body. He rushed over, causing everyone else to turn their attention towards us. Ayane and Chizu were immediately by her side, the latter crying on Ryu's shoulder- knowing how grief-stricken I would be, my best friend had appeared beside me in order to provise as much support as he could. Meanwhile, Pin had decided that the best course of action would be to take Sawako to the nurse's office on order to treat her leg.  
>"Right."<br>He said, whilst picking her up bridal style;  
>"I'll carry, you follow."<br>As I watched the solemn procession slowly exit the canteen, Ryu placed a comforting hand on my shoulder and repeated the very same words I had used to comfort him a while back;  
>"It's not your fault, so don't feel down."<p>

* * *

><p><strong>YAAAYYYY IT'S FINISHED! About that last quote, if you check out the facebook page 'Quotes from Kimi ni Todoke', they have a picture of it being said, so I didn't make that bit up. <strong>

**AARRRHGGGH! SORRY THIS CHAPPIE'S SO LATE, TBH I FINISHED IT AGES AGO AND FORGOT TO UPLOAD I BEG FOR YOUR FORGIVENESS! :'(  
><strong>**The next might only be out after a while, becoz BABY IMMMA GO THE LAKE DISTRICT aannnd I'm not allowed my laptop (-.-') please R&R!**


	3. If Only Sulking was in the Olympics

**I'm so sorry this took as long as it did! I'm so sorry! I had the biggest case of writer cba syndrome ever! I thank all of the patient people who waited for this chapter and have continued to loyally follow this terrible author. To show you how much it means to me to still be receiving reviews, I worked hard to make this a long chappie! Enjoy! And from now on, thoughts are in italics!**

**I don't own anything.**

**AND I'M SORRYYYY~!**

* * *

><p><em><strong>If only sulking was in the Olympics...<strong>_

'_Never in my whole life_' thought Shouta, '_have I been more miserable than I am right now._'  
>And indeed, the extent of his depression had reached levels far beyond those normal for the rest of mankind. He was seated in one of the cubicles in the school clinic, next to a plastered Sawako. Her casted leg was suspended and she was deep asleep. At the head of the bed, with <em>his <em>head in his hands, Shouta sulked. He sulked whilst nightmarish thoughts rampaged over the barren landscape of his mind. In fact, he was good enough to be a professional sulker. He was so absorbed in wallowing in his depression that I doubt he would flinch even if a nuclear war started in the room, with cheerleaders chanting in the background and gorillas swinging from the roof. No, the only thing that would make him move was his girlfriend's awakening.  
>'<em>Or is it? Do you really want her to wake up? Do you really think she'll forgive you?<em>'  
>These questions had been regular visitors in his battered brain for the 3 hours that had passed since the 'incident', and they were certainly not welcome. His face was already caked with tears previously shed, and he refused to let these thoughts make him cry more. He rejected the questions, pushing them to the back of his head, bit he knew that they would rise again, sooner or later- most probably sooner.<p>

"But I won't succumb to them."

He muttered under his breath as he ferociously wiped non-existent tears from his slightly glazed eyes. He was the only one allowed to stay with Sawako; Chizu, Ayane and Ryu had been forced back to lessons by Pin, who was trying to act nonchalant about the whole situation. However, worry was etched onto the young teacher's face- a rarity in itself. As Shouta sat there on his cold, plastic chair, he was oblivious to the slight murmurings and twisting of Sawako- she was waking up.

* * *

><p>Shouta was pulled harshly from his thoughts by Sawako, now wide awake, having a coughing fit. He raised his head from his hands at a break-neck speed, red-ringed eyes taking in the scene. His girlfriend's delicate body was shaking violently due to her coughs, growing worse as each bout intensified. Her porcelain arms were clasped tightly around her mouth, eyes squeezed shut with effort. Acting on impulse, Shouta grabbed the glass of water on the bedside table as he gently pulled away Sawako's hands before carefully putting the cup to her parted lips and helped her drink from it, his hand never leaving the warm grip of hers. When her unexplained coughs subsided, Shouta asked,<p>

"Are you okay, Kuronuma?",

a shallow smile painted on his lips. Squeezing his hand gently, Sawako smiled and answered,

"Yes, I'm fine, don't worry!"

As she was in a happy frame of mind, she was unable to notice that his soft grin was forced, and his cheerful demeanor a hollow shell masking his sadness. Sawako studied her surroundings, taking in the brilliant white walls and blue tiled floor. her confused face was set in a... pout? Shouta blinked in surprise. He was sure that he'd never seen her pout before- in fact, this could be rarer than her smile- her _genuine _smile. Whilst Shouta was temporarily blasé about the situation, Sawako was getting more and more baffled by the second. Finally, she turned to her boyfriend and asked,

"Kazehaya-kun, where are we and why are we here?"

It was then Shouta's turn to be confused. Did she really not recall anything? And... did he _want _her to? Was he willing to tell her and risk her hatred? Could he just make up an excuse?  
>'<em>No.<em>' he thought, inwardly shaking his head. '_She deserves to know the truth. It wouldn't be right to keep it from her, no matter the circumstances._'  
>The boy sighed before looking his girlfriend dead in the eye.<p>

"Kuronuma... there was a violent earthquake three hours ago, and during the most intense bit of it, a piece of rubble fell on your leg, effectively breaking it. That's why we're here, here being the school's clinic."

He ended his explanation with gestures to the room around them and Sawako's plastered leg. As Shouta explained, memories slowly seeped into the ravenette's brain. Once the whole unfortunate incident was completely clear in her foggy mind, she shifted her gaze to her leg and, sure enough, it was in a white cast, suspended above the bed.  
>'<em>How didn't I notice before...?<em>'  
>As she continued to stare quizzically at her cast, she was oblivious to the depression that was slowly engulfing her boyfriend. That is, until he spoke.<p>

"I'm sorry."

Surprised by his sudden apology, Sawako turned back to Shouta to see him, once again, with his head in his hands. If she wasn't shocked before, she certainly was when she saw tears collecting and spilling from his eyes- apparently, his previous vigour about keeping his tears at bay had gone up in smoke.

"Ka-Kazehaya-k-kun? What's wrong?"

"I'm so sorry, Kuronuma! when we were in that earthquake, I said... I-I said I'd protect you! No matter what! But now you're in pain, your leg is broken and it's all my fault!"

"Kazehaya..."

Sawako tried to interrupt her boyfriend's spiel, but he continued regardless.

"I should have been protecting you better! It was terrifying as it is, and I can't even _hope _to imagine how you feel right now. You must be so disappointed in me!"

"KAZEHAYA!"

The pale girl was desperately trying to make Shouta stop talking but he payed her no heed, and all she could do was watch in agony as the tears rolled in a constant stream down his face.

"I'm so useless as a boyfriend! I'm meant to protect you! But instead, I put you through pain! I should have been the one who had my leg broken! That would give this useless piece of nothingness some wor-"

"SHOUTAAAA~!"

She shouted, the word feeling foreign as it rolled from her tongue. Shouta stopped his rant abruptly and stared in wonderment at the breathless, blushing girl sitting on the bed.  
>'<em>She called me by my name... she finally called me by my name!<em>'  
>He thought, face frozen in shock. Even his tears seemed to suddenly stop halfway down his cheeks as his teary eyes looked into hers. Meanwhile, a slightly flustered Sawako was mentally preparing herself for a long speech about how Shouta wasn't worthless, and how she would never blame him and how much she cared for him, when she realised what her mind had subconsciously made her say.<br>'_I-I just unintentionally said 'Shouta' instead of 'Kazehaya-kun'..._'  
>With this new revelation, the blush on the ravenette's cheeks flared to new heights.<p>

"U-um... err... e-eto..."

She stammered, her mouth seemingly unable to produce anything other than the embarrassed sounds. She was wondering what to do next when a pair of hesitant arms encircled her waist and drew her close to the warmth of a body. Sawako looked up in surprise, cheeks brighter than ever, to see Shouta with his hair overshadowing his eyes, blushing like a maniac as he hugged her.

"You finally called me 'Shouta'... I've been waiting for so long, S-Sawako..."

Hidden in the folds of his shirt, Sawako's face flamed red.  
>'<em>My name... he called me 'Sawako'...'<br>_She pulled away from him and looked into his brown eyes, eyes that were once filled with tears but now shone with love.

"Sho-Shouta..."

"OH, AM I INTERRUPTING SOMETHING? PAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Immediately, both pairs of brown eyes swiveled to meet those belonging to the cackling idiot of a person that somehow passed for a teacher. And by now, most of you will have used your amazing intellectual skills to figure out that it was none other than Pin doubled over and roaring with laughter at the doorway- and if you didn't, go and read some more Kimi ni Todoke.

"PIN!"_  
><em>

"A-ARAI SENSEI!"

Both shouted simultaneously, jumping away from each other and blushing deeply. Unfortunately for Sawako, jumping off a bed when your leg is suspended in the air is not a very good idea.

"U-UWAAAH!"

As she fell, her momentum snapped the sling that was keeping her leg in the air and she tumbled to the floor. Immediately, she could hear Shouta's chair clatter to the side as he rushed to her aid, and even Pin ceased his snickering and crouched beside her.

"S-SAWAKO! Are you okay?! Sawako?"

"Kuronuma! Be careful! You're injured you know!"

Pin stated matter-of-factually whilst Shouta bombarded her with questions. Sitting up and rubbing her head, which she seemed to have banged against the floor, she smiled softly and said,

"Don't worry Sh-Shouta, Arai-sensei, I'm really okay! Just a bit disorientated is all..."

As she spoke, the raven haired girl attempted to stand up, but stumbled down again. Her head was swimming and she couldn't see straight- she must have banged her head quite hard.

"D-Do you want some help, Kuro- I-I mean, S-Sawako?"

Said girl blushed crimson as Shouta, pink dusting his cheeks, offered his hand to her. Gingerly taking hold of it, she staggered to her feet, clutching his hand for support. Slowly, Shouta helped her to the bed, and asked if her head was okay. Answering that it would take a few minutes, but she'd be fine, Sawako turned to Pin, who had pulled a chair up beside the bed. Shouta sat down next to her and they both gave the unusually serious teacher their complete attention.

"Kuronuma, how's your leg?"

"It doesn't hurt, Arai-sensei, it's just awkward, as I'm not used to the cast yet..."

The ravenette answered timidly, polite as ever.

"It has to stay on for three weeks, so that means..."

Pin looked to the side, where a conveniently placed calender was hanging from the wall, and tried to figure out what day Sawako would be able to have her cast removed. It was then that Sawako felt her hand being squeezed and looked down, to see that she was still holding Shouta's hand. Immediately, a dainty red flush crept onto her cheeks and she looked at her boyfriend through her lashes, her eyes shy and questioning. One look at her adorable face was enough to make Shouta exceedingly self conscious and embarrassed, but he smiled down at her nevertheless and squeezed her hand again. A small smile played across Sawako's lips as she turned back to Pin, the simple action making Shouta's blush intensify. His train of thoughts, consisting mostly of '_How can one person be so damn adorable without even trying?_', was interrupted by a triumphant Kaizuichi (A/N: THAT IS PIN'S REAL NAME) shouting about the day of his girlfriend's cast removal.

"THE 26TH OF NOVEMBER!"

Sawako blinked at his eagerness before replying happily,

"That's convenient! The day after that is the start of Winter break. We can still have fun, ne, Shouta?"

She turned to the boy seated beside her, eyes practically sparkling. Shouta blushed and answered.

"Y-yeah, it's great that you'll be okay by then!"

He answered, unable to tear his gaze from Sawako. It was actually a good thing that he couldn't, as it was at that moment that she smiled. Her head tilted slightly and she closed her eyes, mouth turned upwards in one of her rare shows of affection. Shouta's eyes widened and his mouth opened in a silent gasp as he stared at the girl in awe. Fighting to keep the blush at bay, he beamed back at her and laughed. Sawako's smile gradually turned into a look of confusion as Shouta kept chuckling beside her. Giving him a questioning look, she finally got a reply from him.

"I-It's nothing. Don't worry about it!"

The boy smiled once more before shifting his stare to Pin, who seemed to be frozen in his chair. Breaking out of his reverie, he jumped up and exclaimed, with his usual vigour,

"DON'T GET ALL LOVEY-DOVEY HERE! OUT! SHOO! TAKE YOUR GIRLFRIEND HOME SHOUTA!"

And with that, he herded them down the corridor and slammed the door in their faces, leaving them standing in the yard. Shouta shook his head and then turned to Sawako, who was breathing hard. His eyebrows furrowing, he leaned down to her height and looked at her with concerned eyes.

"Are you okay, S-Sawako?"

The girl jolted before nodding ferociously.

"Y-yes! It's just that I'm not used to these crutches yet, so walking takes a lot out of me..."

Shouta smiled at the dithering girl and grabbed her arm, a laugh evident in his voice when he said,

"Relax, Sawako! I've got you!"

A blush hovering over her porcelain cheeks, Sawako nodded and, with Shouta beside her, set off for her house, where forgotten complications awaited their arrival...

* * *

><p><strong>*pants* AND IT'S DONE! Boy, that took forever! I, personally, feel as though the standard has slipped... please tell me what you think and how I can improve! The next chapter has a major surprise in, so stay tuned! I've decided to add a little 'next time' section in the end ANs, sooooo...**

**NEXT TIME:**

**Memories hit her like a freight train as her body began to tremble.**

**"I-It would be better if you went home, Shouta..."**

**"What? I'll wait for your parents to come back! They can't be that late, can they? When are they coming back?"**

**Her shuddering increasing, Sawako wrapped her arms around herself in an action unnatural for her. Her voice shook as she answered in a low voice,**

**"Sh-Shouta... my parents aren't coming home..."  
><strong>

**"Eh? What do you mean, Sawako?"**

**The tears finally spilling from her eyes, Sawako lowered her eyes to the floor and whispered in an almost inaudible voice,**

**"Sh-Shouta... m-my parents... my parents are d-dead..."**

**And a smash echoed through the house as a teacup crashed to the floor...**

**DUN DUN DUN! PLEASE REVIEW! I PUT A LOT OF HARD WORK INTO THIS!**

**spoilerspoilerspoilerspoiler FOR CHAPTER 71 AS I READ IN THE RAW THAT HAS BEEN RELEASED. do not read if you do not want to:**

**In chapter 71... they finally kiss!1**


End file.
